Relations
by Eve Rosser-Glass
Summary: Sequel to Birthday Girl fanfic It would be best to read the first one first but if u haven't I don't think it will matter too much! New threats from outside Morganville are unknown and Myrnin is no longer trusted who can Claire turn too? The stakes have just got higher *pardon the pun* (I'm not saying too much so u'd better read and find out!) :p x
1. What've you done?

**Claire POV**

I opened my eyes to the harsh sunlight that poured through the window that I was facing. I rolled over expecting to see Shane but there was no one there. Just a tangle of sheets and a small indent where someone had laid. Strange. I checked my phone: 7:30! I repeat SEVEN THIRTY! God, he must be ill!  
I swung my feet out of bed, stood up and stretched.

I grabbed some clothe out my closet and drawers, and headed for the bathroom. Luckily it was empty, but it had recently been used due to the amount of steam - it was like a sauna in here. I opened the window to let the steam out and stripped off my PJs and turned the shower on.

After finishing in the bathroom and dumping my dirty clothes, I headed downstairs. The first thing I saw was Shane and Zach in the living playing with his train set he got for his birthday - he was two now! Gosh! He has really grown up so fast!

I jumped down the last few steps, and both Shane and Zach looked up.

"Aunty Cwaire!" Zach shouted and ran towards me and wrapped his arms around my legs to give me a hug. He really was sweet and looked up at me. He had Michael's blue eyes and his skin was quite pale but not vampire pale. He had Eve's colour hair (well the colour before she had dyed it) which was a chocolaty brown colour, it was cut quite short but it still managed to look scruffy and stick out at awkward angles.

Shane was next to reach my and enveloped me in a bear hug. My arms slid around his waist pulling him closer. I relaxed against him letting all the tension in my body float away. I looked up at him. Shane smiled at me, "hey beautiful!" I knew that my cheeks had probably gone the same shade as a tomato and so I quickly looked down trying to hide it.

His hand brushed my chin, tilting it upwards. Smiling he lent forward until his lips reached mine. The kiss deepened and the world disappeared into the background.

"EEWWWWWWWW!" Zach shouted, causing us to break apart in laughter. Michael walked into the room.

"What is it Zach?" he asked.

"Uncle Shane kissed Aunty Cwaire!" He wrinkled his nose, he was so adorable you couldn't help but laugh!

I turned to Shane, "I gotta get to work" I sighed. He turned towards me, pouting his lips and doing puppy dog eyes. I whacked his arm, and he acted all hurt as if I had hurt his arm that much. "If I could stay I would but I've got to work."

"Shame! I had this whole list of fun things we could do together."

"Oh really, well now I'm intrigued!" I said laughing. I hugged him, "I'll be home as soon as I can, I love you"

"Love you too, be careful."

"I will" with that I grabbed my rucksack and with one last hug to Zach and Shane I walked and opened up the portal to Myrnin's lab and stepped through. [528 words]

_**Later that day**_

**Shane POV**

I was laying out on the sofa, the TV was on but I wasn't paying much attention to it. My mind was focused on the clock that hung on the wall. The minutes ticking by. When was she coming home? God, I hadn't realised how much I had missed her!

Zach ran into the room followed by Eve. "night uncle Shane" he said and came and hugged me. He really was sweet. He didn't really look like both Eve and Michael - a perfect mix! "Where's Aunty Cwaire?" he asked, looking sad. He loved saying good morning and good night to everyone, it took an extra 30 minutes just to get him to go up to his room to go to bed.

"She's at work - she'll be home soon." I reassured him. He looked all sad, "OK, what about I call her and you can say goodnight? Huh?" He nodded his head. I pulled my phone out my pocket and dialled * 1.

I put the phone to my ear and heard it ringing.

She picked up on the fifth ring (not like I was counting or anything!),

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey babe."**

**"Oh hey. I was just on my way out."**

**"Oh, OK. There is someone here who wants to speak to you quickly!"**

I passed the phone to Zach. The phone looked huge compared to his small hands.

**"Night night, Aunty Cwaire."** he spoke into the phone. He then did a series of nods and Uh-huhs. I couldn't hear what Claire was saying but it was making him laugh whatever it was!

After about a minute he passed the phone back to me and said night, running up the stairs, closely followed by Eve.

I put the phone back to my ear. The line went static, "Claire? Claire!?"

... No answer.

Oh god…

I could hear Claire in the background, "Myrnin… Myrnin! Oh God! … No Myrnin please! Myrnin!" her voice was getting louder and higher. Crap! I need to get to her - NOW!

"MICHAEL!" I shouted. Michael appeared in the doorway, holding a mug of what I hoped to be coffee. "You hear all that?"

He nodded, "Grab the back from under the sink and let's go."

I grabbed the black bag, god I hoped we weren't too late!


	2. Where's Claire?

**Shane POV**

Michael and I didn't really talk during the journey, and I couldn't see out of the stupid vamp tinted windows. I couldn't tell how fast we were moving but I hoped we would be there soon. If Myrnin has touched Claire in any way I swear I will kill him… screw that I'm gonna kill him anyway!

The car stopped with a jolt causing my upper body to be crushed against the seat belt. Michael sent me an apologetic look. "Come on man, let's go." I said. We both got out the car. Before heading down the alley way I grabbed a couple of bottle of silver nitrate, and my favourite: a semi-automatic rifle filled with silver bullets.

We nodded, Michael pushed me back a bit to walk in front of me to check it out first but no way was I letting Myrnin get away with this!

I walked down the alleyway towards the trap door. A faint light was shining around the edge of the doors. I opened the door slowly so as not to make a sound.

Walking down the stairs, I could hear footsteps. I took a breath to calm my breathing, poised my gun and made my way down the steps. I could hear my breathing coming fast and hard; I tried to calm it down.

I reached the bottom step and everything seemed to freeze. I froze, Michael stopped behind me and Myrnin stopped in the centre of the room in front of me.

I stared in horror more than anything, Myrnin stood before me, the space around his mouth was covered in red blood and it was also covering his Hawaiian shirt and all over his hands.

"I… I can explain!" he spoke, that was it!

"I DON'T CARE!" I shouted, I aimed and fired…

**Eve POV**

Where had they gone? I was upstairs putting Zach to bed; I was half way through reading him his favourite Batman story when I heard the front door open and close. I looked down at Zach he was sound asleep. I walked down the stairs, "Michael? … Shane?" I shouted. No one was there. Where have they got to this time!?

I tried calling Michael's phone, no answer. Then Shane's phone. I could hear it ringing. I walked into the lounge and there it was on the sofa ringing. Well done Shane: "smart ass" I said to myself rolling my eyes. I sat on the sofa, ringing Michael's phone. I'm not gunna try and stop ringing him until he picks up so he better answer soon!

Right then I heard the door open and close. I looked up.

"Claire?" She looked up, her eyes were red matching the blood over her clothes and skin; and contrasting to the paleness underneath.

"CB! What happened!?" she didn't even make it to me; she just collapsed in a heap on the floor crying. I got up and did the only thing I could, I hugged her. I felt her body relax a little. Her skin was like ice- and that's coming from someone who is married to a vampire! God, where was Shane and Michael when you needed them?

**Shane POV**

"I didn't mean to do it! It was an accident!" Myrnin shouted

"I don't care… where is she?!" I screamed back in frustration. That's when I saw it, a pale hand sticking out from behind a counter, covered in blood.

"I'm gunna kill you!" but just before I could lunge Michael jumped in front of me pushing me back. What was he doing. The anger that was coursing though my body was causing it to twitch and tremble. "Shane!" Michael was shouting at me, "go check on her!" It took a moment to sink in whilst the words processed into actions. I ran round the table. By this stage Myrnin had caught himself in a tantrum of his own. Throwing books across the room along with whatever came into hand at the time, making a hell of a mess that I was shore was toxic.

I came round the side of the table and froze. Blood was everywhere, and I mean I wasn't squeamish or anything but I seriously think I'm going to puke. Insides and veins stuck out at odd angles everywhere that wasn't covered by clothes. Where the clothes had been soaked in so much blood they had turned black and had dried a sickly brown-red in places. I collapsed to my knees. What had he done. Michael made his way round to me about to say something, and froze just like I had. I looked up meeting his gaze before we both turned our gaze to Myrnin - "Where's Claire?"

_**Ok, so i know i havent updated in ages and i apologise profusely! I hope this chapter isnt too much of a disappointment! I would really appreciate any reviews (etc.) ! Even if its just a sentence ! :D xx Thanku for reading! Hope you like it so far and i have an idea where i am taking the story yes - am i going to tell you... no not yet! Ur gunna have to keep reading :p  
Eve Rosser-Glass xx**_


	3. Tears

**Shane POV**

The body of Hannah lay on the floor. Her skin pale underneath the usual colour: it was strange; Hannah had always seemed to me like a fighter. I never saw her as one of the casualties of Morganville. Yet she was here. Dead. I put my face in my hands. Exhaling.  
The biggest puzzle was that Claire was nowhere to be found. I thought, well assumed that Myrnin had bitten her but she's not here. Where is she?

I reached for my back pocket where my phone should be - Damn-it! I let out a sigh of frustration. "What?" Michael asked.  
"I left my phone back at the house." That was stupid.  
Michael sighed, "I'll call Amelie." I saw Michael take his phone out his pocket and dial a number. He held the phone to his ear. I waited impatiently.  
**"Amelie?" **

**…"yes, um its Hannah… she's dead… ok… bye" **The conversation was brief but I really needed tto get away from here. The problem was I couldn't just leave Hannah like this. She wouldn't have left anyone behind and neither would I!  
"Crap!" Michael muttered,  
"What?"

"Eve's been calling like mad! I better call her!"

"Good luck" I muttered. Michael 'humphed' and was back on the phone. As Michael was waiting for Eve to pick up the phone a portal appeared out of thin air: and through stepped Amelie and Oliver.

Amelie stared down at Hannah's lifeless body. She almost looked sad. Almost. There was just something there that just said that she was just yet another casualty of Morganville. A small tragedy that wasn't that important due to the scale of things. I glared at her.  
"What Mr Collins?"

I raised one eyebrow at her. "Really? You don't know?"

"No, that is why I am asking you" her impatience was growing.  
"You don't seem to care" I said standing up. "You don't care if any humans hurt. You only care about yourself!" I almost shouted the last bit.

The next I knew was my head being hit against the wall. I winced in pain. My vision blurred. "You better be careful boy! Talk to the founder with respect!" Oliver spat in my face. I tried to push him away but he put pressure on my neck, his grip getting tighter and tighter. I couldn't breathe.

All of a sudden air filled my lungs and my vision focused. Oliver and Michael were inches apart, fangs out. Eyes red. I flinched - whilst I knew that Michael was a vampire I still couldn't quite get my thoughts straight seeing Michael my best friend like that. I had grown up hating the vamps and I hated seeing him like one.

I looked away from them and to Amelie. She was looking at the two having a staring contest. "Oliver that is enough" she spoke. "Mr Collins, Michael I advise you both to leave before I do something that I may live to regret." I looked at Michael, his eyes where still red but his fangs seemed to have gone. He nodded at me. I was still slightly confused from hitting my head. I couldn't leave Hannah here. "But Hannah…" I began.  
"I will sort it." I didn't believe her, not one bit. Michael walked over to me.  
"Come on bro, there's nothing you can do." I didn't want to leave. Michael grabbed my arm and practically dragged me towards the stairs. I finally pulled my arm out of his grip and did the hardest thing. I walked away.

**_In Michael's car:  
_**the silence was awkward. "What did Eve say?" I asked trying to break the tension. I had too much adrenaline pumping around my body for me to focus on the injury to my head.  
"Dude, you want me to take you to the hospital?" Michael asked. I shook my head.  
"No, I need to find Claire!" My voice broke, in grief. I realised I had been holding all the panic inside. Michael gave me a sympathetic look.  
"She's at home." he said.

"WHAT!?" I shouted, "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" I screamed in frustration and anger!  
"Yeah, sorry. Everything is just got muddled up. When I called Eve back she said she came back. She wasn't in the best shape." We were back to the silence again.  
"I'm so going to kill that vamp!" I muttered. Michael gave me a look that just said it all. I stared back. He looked back out of the front window screen, and the car slowed to a stop. I undid my seatbelt and quickly got out the car running to the door that had already been opened by Eve. "Where is she?" I asked.  
"SSSSSHHHHHHHH!" Eve motioned, "she's just fallen asleep" she nodded towards the living room. I quickly made my way in there. I heard Michael come in, the front door closing and hushed voices in the hall way but I ignored them.

Claire's body laid on the sofa, covered in a thick blanket her head resting on a couple of cushions. I sat down next to her and held her hand stroking it. Her eyes fluttered open. "Shane?" she spoke.  
"Shhh" I spoke. Her eyes filled up with tears giving them a glassy shine to them, her eyes were already red where she had obviously been crying. Her skin was unusually pale and cold.

**Claire POV**

Shane was there. God I just needed him right now. I tugged on his arm and pulled his body closer to me and into a hug. I couldn't stop it the tears were coming and I couldn't stop them. I was crying for Hannah and for everything that had happened. Shane tried to soothe me but it took at least 5 minutes for me to stop crying. I hiccupped.

I was now sitting on Shane lap with his arms tightened closely around me, my arms held him next to me, as if I never intended to let go.  
One arm moved to caress my neck, and I flinched. He looked confused and brushed my hair away from my neck revealing the skin beneath. "Claire?" Shane said through gritted teeth. Oh god…

_**Ok so sorry I haven't updated in a while but as it is half term I should update a little more often! Hopefully! Thanku to those who have been reading this and reviewing/following/etc. It means a lot. Please comment your thoughts! Thanks ! xx**_

_**And please check out the work of the writer Potter's Prince she has written some amazing fanfictions for Morganville, a Drarry and a Merthur! Please check it out - she has helped me come up with a lot of the ideas from this story! :D Thanks ! xx**_

_**~Eve Rosser-Glass xx 3**_


	4. Never again

_**Shane POV**_

Two ragged holes in the side of her neck, red lining the edges marking the puncture in case you might have missed it. The blood had stopped by now, but I didn't know how much blood she had lost. Maybe I should take her down to the hospital? The least I could do is bandage it up. "EVE!" I shouted, "Bring the first aid stuff in would you!?" I heard the opening of cupboards in the kitchen and muffled talk before Eve walked in. "Shit!" I heard her mutter as she handed me the first aid kit. I didn't reply, I instead just opened the first aid kit and took out the bandage stuff. That would have to do.  
The sofa seemed weirdly uncomfortable so I scooped Claire up into my arms and carried her upstairs and into her room. It always amazed me how someone could keep their room so tidy, I no longer see the point in tidying mine because within about 30 seconds it's messy again!

I lay Claire down and pulled the covers up and moved a couple of strands out of her face. She looked peaceful; she really was beautiful even though she doesn't believe me. I kissed her forehead and sat down next to her on the bed holding her hand. I'd stay here all night if I have to, I say to myself. I'm not leaving her side - ever.

_The next day_

I opened my eyes to harsh sunlight. I felt a small pressure increase on my hand, and pushed myself up into a sitting position. I looked down at my hand to see a small hand gripping mine and I look towards Claire. She is still asleep but she looks more like she is sleeping than she id last night when she was as pale as a corpse. Smiling I return the quick squeeze she gave me. I see her shift slightly before her eyes open. She looks confused for a second before looking towards me. "Morning" I spoke gently.  
"Mornin" she yawned back as I chuckled, "What happened last night?"

"You mean you don't remember!?" Oh god, she shook her head. "Myrnin attacked you."

She looked shocked at the idea before looking down, "Oh… I remember."

"Hey" I said, brushing her chin with my hand. "it's Ok, your OK now, just promise me one thing… Never see Myrnin again."

The look she gave me was so penetrating I almost had to look away but just before she did, she nodded her head. "I promise." I couldn't believe it! Finally getting rid of Myrnin - and hey yeah I guess it's kinda a jealousy thing but I mean come on he has bitten my girl what at least 3 times now!

I lent forward and kissed her, deep and full of promises. Shutting the world out, it was just the two of us here, now.

_**Ok, so sorry the chapter is so short and i havent updated in a while. i have got one more exam left this year and then i promise you i will update more often! Thanku to all ur support and i promise there is some action and possibly some surprises coming soon so stay tuned ! :) x Thanks again!**_

~Eve Rosser-Glass


	5. Mojitos!

**Claire POV**

After getting up and dressed I had eaten some breakfast - but mainly because Shane made me. It was kinda annoying how protective he was being but I just kept my mouth shut and kept moving.

I walked into the lounge where Eve was sat on the sofa with Michael and Zach. "Um…" I began, "Eve… can I talk to you?" Eve looked up and obviously saw the look in my eyes.  
"Yeah sure," she replied as Michael started to get up too, "nu-uh! Girly talk" she said to him, sticking out her tongue.

I walked out the room hoping that Eve would follow me. Walking up the stairs I walked into my room and waited for Eve. She soon walked in, with all her gothic glory. Pink was the theme of the day, adding to yet another colour of highlights to her hair. Luckily she died the other colours out or by now she would definitely have rainbow hair! -Not so goth!  
She closed the door behind her and stood in the doorway. "What is it CB?" she sounded concerned. She probably should be. I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed. I looked up at her, "I don't remember what happened last night" I managed to croak out. I looked down, and burst into tears. "I'm so confused Eve!" I gasped. She leapt forward and hugged me.

"It's okay CB! It's all going to be okay!" she tried to soothe me, until my sobs became hiccups. I wiped my tear stained face in effort to stop the floods.  
"How? ... How Eve is it going to be alright if I can't remember what is happening?"  
"Calm CB! What do you remember?"

"Errrr, its kinda fuzzy but I remember going to work and then I remember leaving t go somewhere… erm…" I trailed off.  
"See you do remember something!"

"Eve?"  
"Yeah?"

"I promised Shane I would never see Myrnin again… Did… did he bite me?"

The silence filled the room for the moment, "CB, you came home and collapsed and you had been bitten."

"But it might not have been Myrnin?"

"Claire, honey… Shane and Michael went after you when you didn't turn up home, they said that he was confused and had admitted to biting you and…"

"Oh" I whispered. It was anger I felt but disappointment. At myself for letting Myrnin bite me and him, I trusted him. I looked at Eve's face. "What? What happened?"

"Claire, Myrnin killed Hannah…" I was shocked. Out of all the people in Morganville, I did not expect Hannah to be one of the never ending lists of casualties. The lump in my throat was back. God. This place never seemed to stop draining you. "Come on, I know what will cheer you up!" She smiled and wigged her eyebrows, which caused me to giggle.

**Michael POV**

Being a vampire wasn't my favourite thing, and that meant not only did I drink blood but I could also hear Eve and Claire's conversation. Not helpful.  
I'm guessing that Shane doesn't know that Claire doesn't remember what happened last night. I don't know if I should tell him or not. Shouldn't Claire tell him if its serious? I hate having to keep secrets from Shane; we know each other too well. We can tell when something is going on which I think could be a good thing some of the time. The problem is that if Shane finds out he will want to confront Claire and Eve about it and then they will realise that I heard their whole conversation and Eve will kill me… I mean literally kill me!

Oh dear, I'll just have to face the music when it comes to it. I picked up my guitar and began tuning it. Playing the guitar always calms me. Shane should be home any minute…

**Shane POV**

I can't help but think that Claire is hiding something from me. I mean I don't want to lose her trust. It's just a small part of me saying that she isn't saying everything. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, well I will be home soon so I can ask her then I guess.  
I walk up the path of Glass House and reach the front door taking the key out of my pocket and unlock the door. Pushing open the door I automatically here the sound of Michael's guitar.

I walked in slamming the door, "Hello!?" I shouted. I heard giggling from upstairs stop before a silence that was broken by more hysterical giggling. I turned my head to see that Michael had stopped playing the guitar and was looking upstairs too. "What's up with them?"

"Don't look at me man; I haven't seen them in 6 hours! They've been in Eve's room the whole time and they won't let me in! I don't know whether to be worried or not?"

Humph, I snorted, I'm going up to see, "coming?" He nodded.

I jumped up the stairs without much effort and was across the landing in another 5 strides. Knocking on Eve's door stopped the giggling. Michael came behind me. I looked at him, "You two gunna let us in then?" I shouted.

I heard the deadbolt slide across. I put my hand on the door handle and opened it. It revealed two _very _drunk girls. I raised an eyebrow.

"You two have been busy" I said chuckling.  
They both nodded "on the Third Lord of the Rings Now!" Eve slurred, before downing the rest of her drink.  
Before Michael or I could say anything else both Eve and Claire turned to the other and recited, "I made a promise Mr Frodo, a promise; don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee. And I don't mean to, I don't mean to!" before breaking into fits of giggles. Oh dear, I shared a look with Michael that said it all.

I walked over and sat next to Claire. "What's your poison?"

She giggled, "moj-_i_- to" she hic-cupped. Before giggling more and smiling at me.  
"Maybe you should lay off the mojitos for now?"

"NO!" they both shouted, Michael laughed, and tried to take the bottle out of Eve's hand as she tried to pour herself another glass. She saw this coming and quickly held it in both arms. "Mine!" she hissed.  
I chuckled, "No Mike, leave it! This could be interesting!" I raised an eyebrow at him which he returned. This is going to be fun, "So Mike, what should we ask them to answer first?"

_**Haha, Special thanks to Zoe - Potter's Prince who gave me inspiration and ideas for this story so please read her fanfics if you get the chance! They r soo good! Please let me know what you think!? Sorry if you're not a lord of the rings fan but i definitely am (gunna read the books asap!). Please review and let me know what you think! Any ideas what Claire's new job is going to be or what it should be? x **_  
_**thanks for your support! **_  
_**~Eve Rosser-Glass xx**_


	6. Consciousness

*THE NEXT MORNING

Claire POV

Ugh! My head! I opened my eyes slowly as I tried to get up by pushing myself up into a sitting position. A thumping noise echoed through my head making any sound seem as if it had been amplified about a billion times.

As I sat up I feeling stirred in my stomach. Oh god. I threw off the covers and ran just making it in time to the bathroom to puke. God I hate throwing up, it makes me feel all shivery and weak.  
After throwing up I wiped my mouth and flushed the loo. I stood up legs shaking and my head in my hands, eyes closed as tight as possible to try and stop the spinning.  
Suddenly I was enveloped in a hug from a warm body. I opened my eyes and looked up. Shane was standing there looking tired but concerned. "You alright?" he asked. I nodded,  
"Just need to brush my teeth," I managed to croak. I felt him let go and my body shivered. He stood in the doorway; he had obviously just gotten out of bed. Although his hair was mega bed-head it was also looked kinda cute. He also only had on a pair of old trackie-bottoms, not shirt. So to distract myself I quickly picked up my toothbrush and squirted on what must have been half the tube, and carefully began scrubbing every inch of my mouth so to get rid of the rotten taste of sick.

Once I had finished I wiped my hand around the sink basin and dried my hand and face on a towel. I turned back to Shane who was leaning against the door frame. I began to start walking out the bathroom so to go back to bed but as I began to walk the world once again began to spin and I felt myself falling. I closed my eyes, waiting to hit the ground that never came. I soon felt the warmth of a body. I opened my eyes to see Shane's. He had picked me up. For a moment I felt relieved and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling me close to him and I placed my face in the crook of is neck.

I was just feeling myself drift off when I felt myself being lowered onto a bed, the softness of it surprising me. Shane's touch disappeared and my eyes quickly opened. I swung my hand managing to catch his causing him to stop and turn. "Don't leave me" I whispered. He sighed and came back towards me. I pushed myself further over in the bed to make room for him.  
His body slipped in next to mine and I felt his arms wrap around my body as I wrapped mine around his; feeling his warmth next to me was soothing, and I quickly fell asleep there into unconsciousness.

* * *

Consciousness wasn't kind and came back all too quickly. My eyelids opened and I tried to focus on the room surrounding me. It was exactly how I had left it: clothes in a pile in the corner for laundry that never seemed to get any smaller, a small number of bottles on the sideboard with a hairbrush where she kept all her stuff and a small pile of textbooks littered the desk from where I'd been studying. The only thing missing was Shane, who seemed to have disappeared.

I turned my head and picked up my phone, checking the time. Half ten! Already! Well it looked like I'd be missing college today then. Any other day I would be greatly annoyed to have missed a day but today my head was pounding and to be honest if I went in feeling like I did, I'd just end up leaving before the end of the first lesson.

Shane must be off at work then, along with Eve and Michael both, and Zach would be at nursery all day. It looked like it was just me and the house for the day!

After checking to make sure I had no missed calls or emails (which she didn't), I finally managed to get out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. The walk was slow as moving too fast caused the room to spin and do loop the loops so uncontrollably that she feared that she would feint or would end up with her throwing up again.  
Once reaching the bathroom she stripped off her clothes, stuffing them in the laundry basket, and stepped under the hot water from the shower.

After showering and changing into clean clothes. I quickly sorted my hair by brushing it out – it was seriously a mess and drying it with a hairdryer. I brushed my teeth and applied a small amount of makeup that Eve had bought me a while back: mascara and lip gloss.  
Feeling happier now I was up and dressed I grabbed a couple of books I needed from my room and began to make her way downstairs. As I was the only one here, I could do what I liked; for most people that would be brilliant and they would sit around doing nothing all day but not for me, I was already missing college and I wasn't working so I would be studying.

After getting myself some plain toast and a cup of coffee I began to study, going through Physics ok book on molecular theories. I had borrowed it from Myrnin and began making notes of the important things in a separate notepad.  
The day flew past fast and no one called the phone or at the house so there were no distractions. Just another day in Morganville.

As the day became the evening the door opened and closed. "'Ello? Aunty Cwaire?!" a small voice shouted. Claire looked up from her book, "I'm in here!" she shouted back. In walked an excited Zach and shortly after him a rather tired looking Eve. Zach ran straight up to Claire and gave her a hug, I managed to put down my books and notes quickly onto the side before returning the hug. "You have a good day at nursery Zach?" I asked.  
"Yeah!" he exclaimed, "we got to go to the park," I laughed. Zach always loved telling me about his day. She was glad for him though, because despite of the background with Morganville Residents against the idea of (firstly) Eve and Michael's marriage and then (secondly) the idea of them having a child that was half vampire, he fitted in with the other children really well. He was like Michael and his grandfather Sam in that way – he just couldn't be hated! After telling her all about his day he settled in Michael's armchair and began watching TV.

"You alright Eve?" she asked as Eve groaned sitting down next to her,  
"We shouldn't have drunk all those mojitos last night! I've been in zombie mode alllllllll day!"  
Laughing I asked "What time did you get up?"  
"Seven! Had to get this one to nursery and work for me… but are you alright though. Shane said that you weren't well this morning?"  
"Yeah I'm fine, you really are right. Way too many mojitos for me! Everything that happened last night after we got half way through The Fellowship of the Ring got kinda fuzzy! Whoops." I sighed.  
"Yeah oh well, as long as you're sure!"  
"Yes Eve I'm sure. I got up late so I didn't go to college so I had the day to recover."  
Eve gasped "CB! Those mojitos must have given you brain damage! You just skipped college!? What was in those mojitos?" I laughed at her,  
"I'm fine" I tried to say through her giggling and Zach constantly 'sshhhh-ing' us.

At that moment both Michael and Shane walked through the door. "oh god not again" they both sighed, "what you drinking tonight?" Michael asked resigned. Eve pretended to look offended,  
"We are not drinking!" she said  
"Yeah right!" Shane retorted  
"Bite me Collins!" Michael rolled his eyes.

"What's for dinner?" Michael asked to try and distract Eve and Shane from their argument.  
"I don't know" I said.  
"Spaghetti and Shane said he'd make the sauce" Eve said,  
"I'll go start it then" Shane said,  
"I'll come help" I replied. He ignored her.

I walked into the kitchen behind Shane. "Hey" I said… no reply. Odd, why is he ignoring her? "Shane? Is something wrong?" Still no reply – what had she done? I decided to leave him to it for a while giving her time to think. Shane was chopping up all the ingredients to make the sauce so I filled up a saucepan with water and put it on the stove to boil, placing the lid on the saucepan.

I stood there waiting. She looked at Shane trying to catch his eye as he turned around putting into the saucepan an array of ingredients; he took a wooden spoon out of a drawer and began to stir the ingredients.  
The water began to boil in the saucepan next to her so I got the spaghetti out of the cupboard and placed in whole packet of spaghetti. I turned on the timer for 10 minutes and turned back to Shane. He still wouldn't look at her. "Shane?" I tried speaking to him again placing my hand on his arm. He jerked away, "don't Claire." Is all he said.  
"Have I done something wrong?" I asked, he didn't reply he just grunted. There was a silence between them for a couple of minutes before he said, "Why?"  
"Why what? If you don't tell me then I won't know," I said quietly, he shot her a look. I was definite that if looks could kill that I would be lying dead on the floor right now, what had she done to make Shane hate her so much? She felt tears forming in her eyes. "So you don't remember what you told me last night then?" he said bluntly.  
"No, what did I say because I don't remember" I said a little louder, feeling panicky. He glared at her.  
"So you don't want to tell me more about Jason then?"  
"Jason? Jason Rosser? Eve's brother?" he nodded sharply, "what about him?" He turned his head away from her.  
"How can you stand there and lie to my face?" he shouted. That was it the tears started falling. It was bad enough that I was arguing with Shane but I had absolutely no idea what he was shouting at her about.  
Michael came in, obviously hearing Shane shouting. "Everything alright in here." He was behind me so he couldn't see that I was crying. He looked at Shane who wouldn't look at him or Claire. "What's going on?" he asked. Although she knew that he could hear the whole argument before he came in the room, I knew that if Shane was in a bad mood, any reference to vampires and Shane would lose it!

No one spoke for a minute. "Fine then," Michael said, "I'll be in the lounge if you need me, but please don't shout. Zach doesn't like it," he spoke. Shane and I stood in silence. No one had anything to say to the other. The timer went off. I grabbed the colander off the side and drained the pasta. Leaving it in the saucepan on the side, for later.

"Shane what's going on?"  
He sighed and turned to face me. He had obviously been upset about this and it had been bothering him all day. "You know you said that after going missing for a while a couple of nights ago - the night when Michael and I went searching for you when Myrnin killed Hannah?" I nodded, "you said that you just walked straight back home."  
"Yeah 'cos that's what happened"  
"That's not what you said last night!" his voice was getting louder, "you told me all about you and Jason. How you were making out and going to meet him this weekend!"  
"I never…" suddenly I got this weird dizziness rushing around my head. My body hit the ground and the world around me went dark. Someone was calling my name but they grew fainter until there was no sound at all.

Shane POV

"That's not what you said last night!" I felt my voice was getting louder as my anger rised, "you told me all about you and Jason. How you were making out and going to meet him this weekend!"  
"I never…" she began. I saw her face it suddenly went all pale. Her hand reached out for the side but it missed. Her body just fell to the floor. I didn't see it coming and I couldn't move in time. Her body hit the floor her head making a cracking noise making me wince. I moved so fast I don't remember it. It annoyed me that despite what she said she did I still loved and cared about her.

Michael came running in. I had placed Claire's head on my lap, luckily there was no blood, but there was a nasty bruise already coming up on her head and swelling starting to come up. "Shit! What did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything man! She fell!" I said, trying not to notice the way my voice shook when I spoke. "Claire! Claire!" I shouted her name in the hope she would hear me. I placed an ear to her mouth, "CRAP! Michael she isn't breathing!"  
Michael quickly dropped to his knees opposite me. I placed Claire on the floor. "I can hear her heart beat, but it's slow," Michael said panicky. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. Come on Shane stay calm, I kept saying over in my head.  
"You do chest compressions, I'll do the mouth to mouth bit – Go!" I felt myself panicking – I know I'm angry at Claire but I can't live with myself knowing the last conversation I had with her was an argument. Screw it. I can't live at all knowing that she isn't alive.  
Michael and I began the process of CPR, oh god Claire please come back! I noticed that whilst doing the chest compressions, Michael had shouted for Eve.

Eve came bursting into the room. "SHIT! Shane what did you do!?" I couldn't say anything,  
"Eve! Shane didn't do anything! Just call an ambulance and look after Zach!"  
"OK Ok on it!" She ran back out the room and I heard her talking to the person on the other end of the receiver.

After what seemed like forever. Claire's eyes opened. I sat up straight as she sucked in a long breath and coughed. "Oh god Claire!" I said, pulling her into a hug. In that moment Michael got up - paramedics are here he said.  
"Shane I'm so sorry, you were right! I just remembered it was like it was a memory that I was compelled to forget or not remember… but I didn't kiss him I swear! On my life! He kissed me… I struggled but he's a vampire… I couldn't fight him… I don't know why he kissed me… I don't understand really what happened… everything was kinda blurry… and I don't know what's going on… II don't even know why I would say I'm meeting Jason… Cos I'm not… and … 'm so sorry… I get it if …if you won't forgive me… I get it if you hate me… and …"  
Before she could say any more and give herself a panic attack, I stopped her, tears were falling thick and fast down her face, and I pulled her into a hug. I just tried to keep focus on Claire right now, I believed her about Jason – for some reason. I am just worried she isn't telling me the truth again but one thing is certain… I'm going to kill Jason. Right now I can feel the anger inside of me bubbling and I'm seriously trying to hold it together but I can feel it breaking me down piece by piece. My vision is already becoming blurry. So when the paramedic comes in followed by Michael. I look up. It's a woman in her. She face is plain but when she looks at me the look in her eyes gives you the impression that she has seen a lot. Before anyone says anything she tells us all to leave as much as I want to stay I need to get out of there before I do something I will regret!  
Claire looks at me as I get up. "It's okay" I tell her, "I will just be outside."

As u get outside the kitchen I am immediately hit by an angry Eve demanding to know what's going on and a concerned Michael behind her. I ignore them both I have to get outside.

I get to the front door as quick as possible, I go into a cupboard by the door - I have taken to keep a few handy stakes in there; grabbing a couple jamming them in the pockets of my jeans.  
I reach the front door when, "where are you going Uncle Shane?" I turn around to find Zach sitting on the stairs.  
"I'm just going outside, why don't you go upstairs and play with your toys?"  
"I was bored and it's getting dark!"  
"It's ok I will just be a minute."

I opened the front door as quick as I could slamming it behind me. Now all I had to do is find Jason! How hard can it be?

_**H**_**ey guys, really sorry havent posted this chapter in ages! been really busy but its the summer hoildays now YAY! :) I felt bad so made sure this chapter was really long! (Well for me!) x Will post next chapter soon (if the gigantic moth in my room doesnt eat me! eek! . R & R and thanks to all of those who have been reading, favouriting, following and reviewing it means soooo much! 3 u guys! x**

**~Eve Rosser-Glass xx**


End file.
